Dragon Age
by Unknown and Mysterious Author
Summary: "It was the violet eyes that scared him most. Not that fact that there was a massive fire breathing dragon standing in front of him, or the fact that him and his friends are in serious danger, it was those violet eyes. Mysterious, dark, depths of swirling violet stared straight at him. Straight through his very soul. Out of everything, he was afraid of those eyes."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO.

**Author's Note (A/N): **enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Wondering**

_**Year: 2057**_

_**Profiles:**_

_Yugi Moto_ is a self-conscious, shy, and bullied kind of teen. His petite size made him an easy target. He didn't have many friends in school. He lives with his grandfather, Solomon Moto, who owns a game shop. He was never told what had happened to his parents.

_Ryou Bakura_ is a shy, quiet, and bullied kid. His size made him an easy target as well. Ryou lives with his father, who is always away on business trips, so he technically lives alone. Ryou's mother and younger sister were killed in a car accident when he was young.

_Malik Ishtar_ is a loud, imaginative, and bullied kid. Malik's bullied because of his friendship with Ryou and Yugi. Malik lives with his older sister, Ishizu Ishtar. He doesn't know anything about his parents only that they used to be Tomb Keepers in Egypt.

_Joey Wheeler_, is a loud, tough, and free spirited kind of teen. Joey's fighting spirit is what drives him to protect his friends from bullies. He lives with his abusive father. His parents are divorced and his younger sister, Serenity, lives with his mother. Joey used to be in a gang until Yugi saved him from another bully named Ushio. Since then, the two stuck together like glue.

The four all have one thing in common that makes them friends.

_They all believe in a better world than the one they live in._

_Yugi's POV_

It was the violet eyes that scared him most. Not that fact that there was a massive fire breathing dragon standing in front of him, or the fact that him and his friends are in serious danger, it was those violet eyes. Mysterious, dark, depths of swirling violet stared straight at him. Straight through his very soul. Out of everything, he was afraid of those eyes. They were narrowed and focused only on him for some reason. The beast's pupils were slit like snake's eyes.

Why? Why was he afraid of those violet eyes so much? Why wasn't this monster attacking him? Burning him to a crisp? Roasting him?

The beast only stared, as if it was mystified by Yugi's presence. Yugi could hear his friends frantically calling out for him, but Yugi didn't have the strength nor the courage to answer back. He only stared straight back.

Yugi lives in a country where dragons rule. Ever since the war, the beasts have claimed Japan marking different territories. No one knows why dragon species seem to like Japan so much. No other country has as much dragons as they do. Humans have been forced to move east. There, they created a city called Domino. Domino became quite popular over the last couple years. The population increases one hundred percent each every ten years, according to the scientists.

Domino was once a quiet city until it became Japan's new capital since Tokyo was destroyed during the war. Around the city lays a giant wall. The wall protects humans from wondering out and dragons from coming in. It stands about nine thousand feet and stretches about three thousand miles both ways. It's basically the border line between the east and west of Japan. A giant force field, or dome, covers the top of the wall preventing dragons from flying in from above.

The War of 2036 was very tragic. Many soldiers and people died, towns and cities destroyed. The dragon race moved in and claimed that land as their own. Now all that remains of west Japan is a battlefield and empty land. Leaders started conversing together thinking up of a plan to take back west Japan. They have tries numerous times with weapons and armies, but nothing seems to work. The dragon empire is too strong.

So here Yugi was, trapped under a massive dragon, awaiting his death. How you ask? Well…let's go back to the very beginning, shall we?

* * *

The wall protecting Domino city stood proud and tall. Its rough texture was a shady gray color. The wall casted a long shadow over the city as the sun set. People moved about, oblivious to the creeping shadow. Domino High had ended about 20 minutes ago.

A boy with slick raven black hair and dyed amethyst tips trudged his way along the busy sidewalks. His golden bangs slapped his face as he walked. He didn't bother messing with them, seeing as how they'd just fall back into his face. He hoisted his school bag higher up onto his shoulder and stared straight ahead.

Amethyst orbs watched as people moved to and from. Some would cast him a quick glance, give a short smile and wave, and move on. Occasionally a gust of wind would blow by making his golden bangs slap his face. The boy turned down an alley.

The alley was a shortcut. The boy lives on the other side of town about 2 blocks away from Domino High. The alley had no sunlight to be a guide, only shadows and darkness. The boy gripped his bag tighter and picked up his pace. Garbage cans and litter were spread all over. Graffiti covered the walls of buildings. The boy would sometimes see the homeless in these places. Living off scrapes and in cardboard boxes.

The boy felt sympathy for them, no place to call a real home. Sometimes he would ask his grandfather if he could give them leftovers, but the elder had always said a strict 'no.'

The boy carried on, walking as fast as he could. If wasn't until a hand grasped his collar and slammed him up against the nearest wall.

Amethyst orbs grew wide with fear and slight panic. He also hated alleys for this reason and this reason alone. Ushio.

Ushio was a bully at his school that liked to pick on him for some unknown reason. A sickening voice laughed. "Thought you could get away, did ya?"

The boy only diverted his eyes towards the ground in hopes he won't get severely hurt. The voice growled. "Look at me in the eye when I'm talking to you, shrimp!"

The boy slowly lifted his gaze to meet enraged black ones. Ushio had slick greasy black hair that matched his eyes perfectly. Slight acne covered his face. His lips were pulled into a thin line as a smirk took form.

"I missed ya this morning, Motou" Ushio mocked. There was a teasing note to his voice that lingered in the air like smoke.

The boy could see Ushio's goonies behind him. Ushio growled again. "I'm talking to you freak!" he yelled slamming him back into the wall.

The boy winced at the pain, but stayed silent. Ushio then threw him onto the ground scattering his bag and belongings. A wicked smirk crossed Ushio's lips as he grabbed the bag and threw it into the nearest garbage can. His goonies did the same to the boy's belongings, but not before stepping all over it and ripping it to pieces. Ushio cackled.

"See ya later, dweeb!" he mocked as him and his goonies left the alley.

The boy waited for a minute before slowly standing. He kept his head down out of shame as he retrieved everything. His bag was soaked with water as well as his belongings.

He exited the alley keeping his head downcast. He entered a small building called Kame Game Shop. His grandfather owns it as the family business. The boy quickly entered the shop and snuck upstairs before his grandfather could say anything.

Upstairs, the boy laid his belongings out to dry. He locked his door to make sure his grandfather didn't enter. He silently cursed his petite form. Why couldn't he be taller? Why does he have to be such a…_a freak?_

The boy doesn't listen to Ushio's taunting, but today felt like a good day to start. Maybe Ushio's right, maybe he is a freak. The boy shook his head to rid such thought. No, he can't think _that_ badly of himself. Once his belongings dried some, he stuffed them back into his bag and threw it into a corner of the room. His grandfather leaves tomorrow morning for his big trip to the west.

_Solomon Motou_ was a kind old man with many years to spare. He was fairly short for his age, but he didn't complain. His gray eyes, which were once amethyst, casted off a warm and gentle feel to those around. Solomon and his good friend Arthur Hawkins are planning to travel to the west side of Japan.

Not many go there out of fear they might get attacked by dragons, but they wanted to try something 'new'. Solomon's grandson, Yugi, protested against it, but the elders kept their word.

And so, for an adventure, Solomon and Arthur are traveling to the west tomorrow morning.

* * *

Yugi tossed and turned all night. Ushio's taunting and mocking swarmed around in his head. Those same words. _Freak, dweeb, shrimp._ His thoughts were filled with concern and worry for his grandfather's trip. Will they return?

Yugi's parents had wondered off to the west when he was young, but they never returned since then. His grandfather never talked much about them, only that they loved him. Yugi was told stories, but he never believed them. The elder would get this distant look in his eyes, like he was making it all up.

He'd always assume his parents were killed by dragons. But the elder never had any real proof. Yugi's learned not to ask too many questions concerning them.

Eventually the silent mist of sleep took over. Putting Yugi's mind at rest.

* * *

"Yugi! Are you up yet!?" a voice boomed through the door. Yugi groaned and rolled over. "Yugi!" the voice bellowed again. Yugi threw a pillow in a random direction of the room. "WHAT! I'm up, grandpa!" he yelled back. He hated when the elder would yell. Why couldn't he be shook awake instead? He slowly dragged himself out of his warm bed, flung his bedroom door open, and dragged himself into the kitchen.

He was met with Solomon standing around the stove cooking. The aura of food tempted Yugi too much to ignore. Yugi took a seat at the table.

"Did you have to yell?" Yugi complained. His face screwed up in dislike. The elder let out a hearty laugh. "You wouldn't have woken up any other way. Besides, I've made you your favorite" the old man commented as he set a plate full of eggs and bacon onto the table. Yugi helped himself.

"Next time get a blow horn" Yugi replied sarcastically. "Maybe I should. Just to see how you'd like it" the elder answered.

The two ate in silence. The only sound was of the 'ding' from the forks as they connected with plates. Yugi collected the empty plates and placed them into the sink. The elder shuffled his way towards the door.

Yugi was so engrossed with breakfast, that he forgot today his grandfather was leaving. A backpack stuffed with the niceties to survive sat unmoving by the front door. Yugi's lips formed into a frown. He glanced at his grandfather with a sad expression. The elder strapped the backpack on and tuned towards Yugi.

Yugi ran into his arms before giving him a hug. Arms wrapped around him in return. "Stay safe Yugi. And be good. I'll return shortly, don't you worry" Solomon spoke softly. Yugi fought the urge to cry in front of him. He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. The elder opened the door before glancing at Yugi one last time. "Watch the shop, if you don't mind. Bye, Yugi!" the elder commented and closed the door behind him.

Yugi stood there staring at the door. The world seemed the move slower now. Who knows if his grandfather will ever return?

Yugi forced himself to look away and head back into the kitchen. Tears blurred his vision, but he blinked them away. No, he wasn't going to cry. He was stronger than that. If he can ignore Ushio, then he can handle his only living relative leaving. Yugi swallowed up the rest of his pride, and got ready for school.

The day went slow as usual. Went to his classes, crossed paths with Ushio once or twice, and went home. The shop felt emptier without Solomon, but Yugi could handle it.

He did his homework, ate a small dinner, and closed the shop. Nothing special. An eerie silence lingered in the air almost like a ghost. Never seen, but haunting. It gave Yugi the chills just thinking about it.

He turned on the TV to find the news on. Recent reports showed that dragons attacked the south wall. They've been attacking more recently lately. No one knows why.

(_A/N: Time skip here. Pretend Yugi went his normal days_. _Time skip to 3 weeks later_)

Yugi sat at the cash register, in the shop, with a bored expression. He tapped his finger against the counter's smooth tile. His arm was propped under his chin. It's been three weeks since his grandfather had left to the west with Arthur. Yugi's mind has been filled with nothing but worry for the elder. Is he alright? Did he get hurt?

The elder didn't specify how long he was going to be. The sound of the familiar 'ding' from the bell disrupted his thinking. Yugi glanced up to find his friends Joey, Ryou, and Malik. They all gave him the pity look.

"Hey Yugi…" Joey muttered giving Yugi an apologetic look. Yugi gave a heavy sigh. "Hey guys. What's up?" he asked. Malik leaned against the counter. "We're just coming to see how you are. You know, about your grandpa and all…" Malik replied softly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. He should return soon. You'll see" Yugi replied confidently. He gave them his best smile. Truth was; Yugi had a bad feeling deep down that the elder wasn't returning. But every time that thought crossed his mind, he pushed it away.

They all returned the smile. Joey then gave a yawn. "Man…school really tires ya out, eh?" he asked, his honey eyes gazing tiredly at the others. Three sets of nods were his answer. Yugi slumped in his seat. "What am I going to do? Grandpa hasn't come back yet and it's been three weeks!" Yugi exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation. Ryou gently patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be fine, Yugi. You'll see. Your grandpa's probably doing great. Give it time. After all, the west _is_ pretty big" he commented.

"Send a search party or something," Joey spoke. There was a moment of silence before Joey started laughing. "Or-Or go find him yourself-ha!"

Joey repeatedly beat his fist on the counter as he doubled over laughing. He sat up wiping his eyes. "Man…that was funny…" he spoke. The others were all staring at him. "What? Did I say somethin'?" he asked. "Joey…" Malik muttered. Yugi's eyes widened. "We could travel to the west and find him ourselves!" Yugi proposed. Joey's face went from confused to pale. "What! No! Bad idea! Hello! Does the word 'dragon' not mean anything to ya!?" he shouted. "Yugi's right, Joey. We should search ourselves" Ryou spoke eyeing Yugi and Malik.

"I don't know guys…I mean, the wall's guarded and-"

"Perfect!" Malik exclaimed rising from the counter. "We'll leave tonight! That way we'll be camouflage and no one will see us!" he said.

* * *

The cloak of night soon came around as the four made their way through the city. They had to hide every so often from patrol. They came upon an electric fence that blocked off the wall. The fence was meant to keep people away from wondering outside the wall.

"This bad…this is so wrong. We shouldn't be doin' this!" Joey complained. "Shut up before someone hears us!" Malik scowled. They quietly and swiftly snuck through the electric fence and ran towards the wall. Giant lights flashed around the surrounding area. It almost looked like they were breaking free from a prison. Once satisfied, they four quickly entered a giant tunnel.

The electricity in the tunnel was poor, but it remained as a source of light to follow. Every so often a light would flicker threatening to black out.

"Guys…I have a bad feelin' about 'dis…" Joey kept mumbling. Malik would keep scowling him. Ryou and Yugi led the way through the tunnel as quietly as they could. Once they were on the other side, it was nothing but empty darkness and a dirt road.

A gust of wind blew by making Yugi's bangs slap against his face. This is the west side of Japan. Who knew it would be so…so empty?

Yugi didn't expect much, but this was just disappointing. Where's all the battle field remains? All the history? Nothing but grassland and dirt. Yugi gathered up the last of his courage and started following the dirt road.

They all walked closely together. Keeping a careful eye out. The night sky wasn't helpful in seeing what's ahead. Joey had started complaining that he's hungry and forced them to set up camp.

* * *

A bright light was blinding Yugi's eyes. He rolled over in attempt to get rid of the light. His hand then fell onto something warm and slowly breathing. He cracked his eyes open to find Malik's face. Yugi immediately screamed. The Ryou and Malik then awoke with a start. They looked frantically around before their gazes landed on Yugi. Ryou gave Yugi a quizzical look. "Sorry…Malik scared me…" he muttered. He had a hand over his heart as if he just had a heart attack.

Joey mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and turned over. Ryou poked him in the ribs. Nothing. Malik then turned him over and slapped him straight across the face. _Hard._

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed around the empty fields. Joey laid there, honey eyes wide. He held his now red cheek. Malik rolled over laughing.

After the morning incident, they started a fire and cooked some bacon Joey had brought.

"That was cruel Mal…" Joey muttered while he ate. He'd give Malik the evil eye. Malik let out a hearty laugh. "I had to wake you up somehow" he replied. His lavender eyes flashed with amusement. His lips pulled into a sinister smirk.

The four then started hiking again. Following the dirt road that lay ahead. Joey took lead this time. Probably trying to stay as far away from Malik as possible. Yugi lingered in the back.

All Yugi could see were still nothing but grassland and hills. No battle history anywhere. To say he was disappointed. Joey then toppled into some tall grass. He stood there staring at something in the distance. He waved his hands. "Hey guys! Come check this out!" he called pointing.

What Joey found was a giant crater the size a whale. It had made a hole in the ground. The four were standing in the middle. The ground looked to be burnt. Plants that once grown there were nothing but burnt to a crisp. "What is this?" Ryou asked.

Yugi turned and raced back up the hill. He stood at the top and looked down at the others.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

It wasn't a crater. It was a sign. _A symbol made by a dragon._

"Um guys…we should probably go now…" Yugi called nervously. This was not good. The wall wasn't that far. The dragons are getting closer.

Yugi cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey guys!" he yelled. They turned to look at him. "What!" Joey replied. Yugi waved for them to come up. Once they climbed the hill, Yugi pointed down at the crater. "Is that…?" Ryou whispered breathlessly. Yugi nodded. "Yup. A dragon is close" he mused quietly.


	2. Chapter 2: Those Violet Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO.

**Author's Note (A/N):** Sorry if the last chapter seemed a bit rushed, I was getting lazy.

**Chapter 2:** **Those Violet Eyes**

_Previously on Dragon Age_

_All Yugi could see were still nothing but grassland and hills. No battle history anywhere. To say he was disappointed. Joey then toppled into some tall grass. He stood there staring at something in the distance. He waved his hands. "Hey guys! Come check this out!" he called pointing._

_What Joey found was a giant crater the size of a whale. It had made a hole in the ground. The four were standing in the middle. The ground looked to be burnt. Plants that once grown there were nothing but burnt to a crisp. "What is this?" Ryou asked._

_Yugi turned and raced back up the hill. He stood at the top and looked down at the others._

_What he saw made his blood run cold._

_It wasn't a crater. It was a sign. __A symbol made by a dragon._

_"Um guys…we should probably go now…" Yugi called nervously. This was not good. The wall wasn't that far. The dragons are getting closer._

_Yugi cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey guys!" he yelled. They turned to look at him. "What!" Joey replied. Yugi waved for them to come up. Once they climbed the hill, Yugi pointed down at the crater. "Is that…?" Ryou whispered breathlessly. Yugi nodded. "Yup. A dragon is close" he mused quietly._

* * *

The four stood on top of the hill staring down at the crater. No one knew what to say, do, or think. They were all frozen in place with fear. _A dragon is close._ If this crater and everything around it is burnt to a crisp, then that would mean it has been recent.

Yugi swallowed the last of his courage. This is getting out of hand. Why are the dragons getting so close? He turned and gazed at the distant wall. From his view, the wall looked like nothing but a giant gray structure built in the middle of this wasteland. They've only traveled a couple miles in total.

He turned back towards his friends. "We should keep going" Yugi commented. The others only nodded and climbed down the hill.

Joey and Malik had started arguing about different topics of food while Ryou and Yugi took lead. Every now and then they had to stop and wait for Malik and Joey to catch up before walking again. They were still following the same dirt road.

Malik and Joey eventually stopped their pointless bickering. "Hey guys…what did ya think that crater-thing means?" Joey questioned. "I don't know. But a dragon isn't that far from the wall. Look" Yugi replied. He turned and pointed towards the distance where the wall stood. The others followed his gaze. "What does it mean, though? If we can still see da wall, den are ya sayin' that dragons are moving closer or somethin'?" Joey asked. Yugi shrugged. "I can't say, Joey. We should keep a sharp eye out in case a dragon is nearby" Yugi directed.

They had no weapons to defend themselves, barely any food, and practically no shelter. A dragon sighting is the bottom of Yugi's list right now. His top priority, to find his grandfather.

* * *

They took a break to eat lunch four hours later before they started hiking again. Joey had devoured most of their food. Suddenly, there was a crying shriek that filled the air. The group halted and stayed perfectly still.

"What was that?!" Malik whispered. His lavender eyes wide with fear. No one answered. Then, way up in the sky, they spotted a dragon. The color drained from Yugi's face. "We need to run" he whispered. The four then turned and bolted towards the nearest hill. There was another crying shriek before the dragon folded its wings in and spiraled towards them.

The beast landed with such force that it shook the ground causing the four to stumble and fall. The impact caused a giant cloud of dirt to pick up and surround them like fog.

For about a full minute, they could see nothing but dirt. When it cleared some, the beast was directly in front of them. They screamed and bolted for the hill again. The dragon wasn't having any of that. The beast let out a threatening growl before it opened its mouth. Flames shot out in a spiral straight towards them. They fell to the ground in attempt to avoid the fire.

* * *

Yugi stumbled and fell towards the ground. He was covered in dirt from head to toe. Yugi glanced up just in time to find sharp, narrowed, violet eyes.

It was the violet eyes that scared him most. Not that fact that there was a massive fire breathing dragon standing in front of him, or the fact that him and his friends are in serious danger, it was those violet eyes. Mysterious, dark, depths of swirling violet stared straight at him. Straight through his very soul. Out of everything, he was afraid of those eyes. They were narrowed and focused only on him for some reason. The beast's pupils were slit like snake's eyes.

Why? Why was he afraid of those violet eyes so much? Why wasn't this monster attacking him? Burning him to a crisp? Roasting him?

The beast only stared, as if it was mystified by Yugi's presence. Yugi could hear his friends frantically calling out for him, but Yugi didn't have the strength nor the courage to answer back. He only stared straight back.

Yugi could hear his friends yelling out for him, but he couldn't find the strength to answer. What was wrong with him?! He should be screaming and cowering in fear! Why wasn't he?

The dragon was still staring at him as a growl left its throat. Yugi was too paralyzed to move. What was wrong with him?! He needs to move! Get to safety!

Something was telling him otherwise. _Something within those pools of violet_. The cloud of dirt settled until nothing else moved. His friends frantic yelling and screaming had stopped as well. What happened?

The beast stared at him until if moved slowly away. It kept a watchful eye on them.

No one made a sound. No one even breathed. They stood there shocked with fear and adrenaline to do or say anything.

"_What are humans doing out in this area_" a voice demanded. It had a deep baritone ring to it that made Yugi want to fall over. At first no one responded. Still shocked and confused. It wasn't until Yugi glanced at the dragon.

The beast was all black. Its boney wings were a light golden/yellow color as well as some spots on its body. Its eyes were a _beautiful _violet that mesmerized its victims. It was staring intently at them.

Yugi swallowed and opened his mouth to reply. "W-We're l-looking for m-my grandfather…" he stuttered. The dragon tilted its head to the side like a puppy. "_Your grandfather?_" the beast asked. "H-He and a-a friend…" Yugi replied. The dragon's nostrils flared. Yugi gulped and moved slightly backwards.

The dragon then slowly lowered itself until it turned its head to look at them. "_Who is your grandfather, human?_" the beast asked. "S-Solomon…" Yugi answered wirily. Something within the dragon's violet eyes made Yugi think it might be smiling at the comment. "_I believe I can help you find your grandfather. But you'll have to take the chance of trusting me_" the dragon offered.

Yugi blinked. Then blinked again. A dragon was offering to _help_ them? This is insane. No, beyond insane. _Unrealistic._

Since when do dragons help humans? When do dragons talk?!

Yugi looked back at his friends, who were in the same thinking process as him. What should they do?

Should they trust this dragon? A beast their kind passionately despises, fears, _loathes_?

There's also the risk of getting killed. After all, this _is_ a dragon they're talking about. It could kill them instantly. What should they do?

Yugi turned to face the dragon, who was waiting for their response.

"O-Ok…h-how can y-you help us?" Yugi asked. "_I believe I know where your grandfather is_" the beast commented. Yugi's amethyst eyes widened.

Suddenly, a loud shriek sliced through the air like a knife. The dragon jumped to its feet and gazed up at the sky. A dragon was circling above watching them. The beast then growled lowly and towered over the humans. It was protecting them!?

Another growled ripped through the dragon's throat before the other dragon flew away. The four of them stood huddled together whimpering from being so close to a dragon. It was scary.

The beast lowered itself until its stomach touched the ground. "_If you want to live, get on my back_" the beast ordered. No one moved or even breathed. What!? That's insane! How could this dragon ask humans to do that kind of request!?

A low growl. "_Do it! Now!_" the beast commanded. One by one, each of them climbed onto the dragon's back. The dragon felt…smooth. It had a rough texture to it, but otherwise smooth. Once the four were secure, the beast stood and flared its enormous boney wings. It then bolted up into the sky.

Air rocketed past them as they rose higher. Yugi felt Malik grip his shoulders tighter. This has to be some kind of dream! This can't be happening! Yugi squeezed his eyes shut in hopes that everything would suddenly stop. But it didn't.

The dragon eventually leveled out and flew with a gentle pace. The air flying past them seemed to lighten a bit. "_Open your eyes and take a look_" the dragon directed. Yugi did as told.

From above, he could see the wall and the city in the distance. Multiple hills spread out across the land like waves in the ocean. A crater here and there. It was _beautiful._ "Oh wow…" Ryou whispered.

The sound of wings flapping brought Yugi out of his trance. He glanced to his left. The boney wing of the dragon was leveled out with the wind. Its golden/yellow color seemed to glow with the sun's light.

* * *

What happened next was something that would eventually scar Yugi. Something flew directly at them with such a fast pace, it was a blur. A sharp object sliced through the dragon's wing causing a roar to erupt from its throat. Out of instinct, the dragon folded its wings in.

They spiraled through the sky with such a force. The dragon flapped its wings simultaneously. The air resistance was far too great to level out. Yugi watched with horror as his friends spiraled towards their deaths. The dragon then curled itself around the humans to protect them for impact.

The fall seemed to last forever. Then…

The dragon slammed into the ground causing a crater and dirt to pick up.

Yugi painfully cracked his eyes open to find himself lying face down in grass. The beast was curled around them. The dragon suddenly uncurled and shrank away. Yugi slowly pulled himself into a standing position and helped the others. It had felt like _forever_ before they made contact with the ground. His head ached as well as his back, arms, and legs.

They watched as the beast spread his wing to see the damage.

A giant rip was torn straight through the dragon's right wing. The beast gently tucked the wing towards itself. "_Are you all right?_" it questioned. The four nodded. Yugi only stared at the creature. Its violet eyes flickered towards Yugi's gaze. "_I'm fine. Don't worry. There's a cave up ahead…_" the dragon replied.

The beast then collapsed, its breathing heavy. Something landed beside the dragon with a thud. Yugi stumbled backwards. _Another dragon_.

The other dragon was a light coral color. Its wings looked like a bird's wing. The feathers were a light blue mixed with a dark green.

"_Yami! I saw what happened! Are you all right!?_" the other dragon asked. It nudged the first dragon with its nose gently in its side. "_I'm fine, Mana. Don't worry. We need to get the humans towards the cave_."

The other dragon then spun around. Concerned forest green eyes narrowed at them. The air then became thicker as thick purple smoke swirled and spun around the second dragon. There was flash and suddenly, a girl stood there. The girl's olive colored skin seemed to stand out from everything else. She wore a cream colored tunic that stopped just above her knees. On her arms were golden brackets. She had sandals strapped onto her feet. Her brown hair stopped at her shoulders.

Yugi blinked multiple times. How is that possible!?

She walked towards them until she threw her arms around Yugi and squeezed much to Yugi's joy. She quickly released him and looked him straight in the eye. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she chanted. She then hugged the others. What just happened? The other dragon growled and she quickly backed away. "_Mana…please, take them to the cave…_" the beast pleaded. She nodded and started guiding them up a hill. Yugi helped Ryou up the hill.

* * *

The cave was a simple hole in the side of a hill. Nothing special. Yugi guessed it must've been some kind of abandoned, ancient mine. Joey had started complaining about food causing a big headache for everyone. The girl still confused Yugi to no end. How? How is that possible? Since when do _dragons_ turn into _humans?_

Ryou and Malik hadn't said a word. Yugi suspected that it's because they almost fell to their deaths. That will forever scar him. Once the group of now five entered the cave, Yugi noticed a fire pit placed in the center.

It was dark, of course. The girl was humming a song as she placed more wood into the pit. The four looked at each other, and slowly relaxed against the cavern wall. The dragon curled itself into a ball just outside the cave. The girl then looked at the dragon. "Yami, can you please light the fire?" she asked. The beast looked at her, and then aimed a ball of fire towards the pit. It instantly sparked to life.

The fire danced along the walls with elegant movements. Joey had found some bacon left over from breakfast to eat. "How did you do that?" Yugi asked. The girl looked at him. Her forest green eyes wide with childish curiosity. "Turn into a human" Yugi corrected. She smiled. "That's easy. All dragons can do that" she answered. "All dragons?" Yugi asked. She nodded.

"I didn't even know dragons could talk…let alone anything about them!" Yugi admitted quietly. The girl laughed. "There's a lot you may not know. Ask anything, and I'll do my best to answer" she commented.

"Who are ya" Joey demanded. She blinked owlishly. "My name's Mana" she answered. Joey took a bit of some bacon. "Where are we by any chance?" Yugi asked. Mana glanced the curled up dragon, then back at Yugi. "You're in the KC territory" she replied. The dragon grumbled and turned away.

"KC territory?"

"All dragons have territories. The KC territory is the most powerful."

Yugi blinked. "What do you mean 'most powerful'?"

Mana crossed her legs. "It's ruled by a king"

"Wait…its ruled by a king?"

Mana stared at him. "You weren't kidding when you said you didn't know anything!" she giggled. Yugi turned away blushing.

Yugi glanced at the dragon. Slight fear rose up in his throat, but he pushed it away. "Why didn't you kill us?" he questioned. The light from the fire reflected off the beast's violet eyes that flashed with an unknown emotion. "_I couldn't even if I wanted to_" it replied. Yugi arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You're a Division" Mana declared. "What's a…Division?"

"A Division is specifically human who is basically like a partner to a dragon. You're like a dragon's weak point. If you get hurt, your dragon gets hurt" Mana explained.

"How am I a Division though?"

"Your dragon can sense it. The two of you are connected, like a bond." Yugi stared at her before shaking his head. "You said all dragons can turn into humans, right?"

Mana nodded. "Then…" Yugi's gaze landed on the other dragon. She laughed. "Don't worry; Yami's just being grumpy 'cause his wing got cut. Isn't that right, Yami?" Mana teased turning towards the beast.

The dragon groaned and turned away. Mana stood. "Let me see your wing" she demanded. The dragon reluctantly spread its wing for her to see. What surprised Yugi most was the fact that she started climbing on the wing until she was sitting on it. The dragon made no movement to stop her. She hummed to herself while she examined it.

"Tough cut. Let's see…" she pondered. Her hands suddenly glowed a purple color as she placed them over the rip. There was a small flash. Mana moved her hands away and jumped down. The dragon lifted its wing to examine her work then tucked the wing away. "_Thank you, Mana_" the creature commented. She gave a smile as she went back to her spot.

"Now, can you please change into human? I think you're scaring our guests" Mana demanded. There was growl before that same feeling returned to Yugi.

The air was getting thicker. The fire crackled and sparked. Black smoke swirled and spun around the dragon. There was a flashed before it all stopped.

Yugi was looking at an older version of himself. Same hair color, just slight differences with the style. The male had beautiful tanned skin that seemed to glow from the fire. He wore a cream colored tunic that had a dark blue cape hanging around his shoulders and a golden upside-down puzzle resting around his neck. On his arms and ankles were golden brackets. A pure golden crown rested on his forehead. His violet eyes grabbed Yugi's attention the most. So mesmerizing. All in all, he _screamed_ royalty and authority.

Mana ran up and hugged him. He gave her a side hug in return. She then dragged him over towards the pit and sat him next to her.

"This is Yami. Yami, I'm sure you already know your Division, Yugi" Mana introduced pointing. He gave Yugi a traditional smirk. "How do you _know_ I'm the Division for sure?"

"That's easy. You _reek_ of it."

Yugi blushed and looked away. "Not like that. I mean, Divisions have a scent that is released once they bond with their dragon" Mana corrected. Yami took a big sniff. "Yours smells like…mint?"

Yugi arched a brow. "Mint?"

Mana took a big whiff of air. "Yeah…you do smell like mint" she commented. "What were you thanking us for earlier?" Ryou questioned softly. "Oh. I was just happy that none of you died from that fall" she replied. Joey's stomach growled. "I need food!" he complained. Everyone but Mana and Yami face palmed. "Did you eat all the food already?!" Yugi asked.

"No…it's just missing…" Joey answered sheepishly. Yugi sighed. "Joey, I swear, if all the food we packed is gone, I'm seriously gonna-"

Malik suddenly burst out laughing. He fell over holding his stomach. Once he calmed, he sat up wiping his eyes. "Sorry…imagining Yugi being threatening is a funny sight…" Malik spoke. "Hey!"

Joey then laughed. "Yeah…that's pretty funny…"

Yugi crossed his arms and pouted. "Good to see that you're not dead, Malik. You haven't said a word since."

"Yeah…sorry 'bout that. That whole 'falling-from-the-sky-thing' _really_ scared me. I'm _never_ doing that _ever again_…" he muttered. The others nodded.

"What about Ryou? He's said nothing since we arrived here" Malik spoke poking Ryou. A hand grabbed onto Malik's wrist. "I've been listening the whole time, Malik. I'm not dead if that's what you're thinking." Malik pouted and pulled his hand back.

"I'm still hungry ya know!" Joey complained. Again, they face palmed.

"What's da deal with this whole 'Division' thing? Huh?" Joey asked. "Yami's Division is Yugi" Mana stated as if it's the simplest thing in the world. "So…if I were ta punch Yug, he would feel it?" Joey asked.

"I don't think you'll even be able to get near him let alone punch him" Mana stated matter of fact. Joey shrunk back a bit at the look Yami was giving him.

* * *

As time passed, the group settled down. Yami had turned back into a dragon. He curled around the five humans like a snake. When Yugi heard the soft breathing of his friends, he rolled over and sat up. Those violet eyes stared at him through the darkness of the cave.

"What's so important about a Division?" Yugi asked. "_Like Mana said. You're my weak point. If something happens to you, it happens to me._"

"How do you know where my grandpa is?"

"_I don't know. But I have an idea where he might be. Tell me, why did he come to the west?_"

"He and a friend of his. They wanted to go on an 'adventure'." Something within those violet eyes flickered. "_What kind of adventure is coming to the west? It's dangerous for humans._"

"That's what I told him. But he wouldn't listen. Earlier you asked for his name, do you know him?"

Yami snorted. Those violet eyes suddenly became serious. "_What is your grandfather's last name?_"

Yugi swallowed the fear that was rising up from that look. "Motou." The violet eyes widened.

"_You're a Motou?!_"

Yugi blinked. "Um…yeah. Why?"

"_Your grandfather's a powerful magician known as SM._"


End file.
